Call me Angel
by MissNMikaelson
Summary: His new secretary, who is a shameless flirt, doesn’t recognize her. Rather than correct the woman who likes to flirt with her husband she decides to have a little fun.


**I do not own TVD or TO.**

 **I really missed writing one shots and had the inspiration for this little one tonight.**

 **Warning this post contains shameless SMUT. You have been warned in advance.**

* * *

Her heels clicked on the polished marble of the lobby floor all the way to the elevator. Pushing the button for the top floor she turned to the mirrored walls and double checked her hair and makeup. She fluffed up the loose curls and adjusted the ties holding her white trench coat closed.

She unfastened the top button of her jacket and adjusted the lapels to display a teasing glimpse of her collarbone.

With her tousled curls, blood red lipstick and nylon covered legs she looked risqué, but not indecent. Smirking as the doors opened she strode into the legal offices with her head held high and made her way across the floor to a professional looking woman with her brown hair cut to her shoulders in an inverted bob.

She was going to walk right by and into the office when the woman jumped up from her seat.

"You can't go in there, miss," she held up her hands.

 _The hell I can't,_ she cocked an eyebrow. Looking the woman over quickly she suppressed her sudden smirk.

"I have an appointment with Mr. Mikaelson," she said in her breathiest tone and felt a shiver race down her spine.

The woman shook her head vehemently.

"There's nothing on the books."

She glanced back over her shoulder in a manner that was meant to look like she was ensuring nobody was around and caught the dark eyes of Kol. She flashed him a cheeky smile and a wink before turning back to the brunette and leaning closer to whisper conspiratorially.

"It's a standing appointment."

"If it's a standing appointment then why is not waiting for you in his office?"

"Because, Hayley," Kol stepped up behind her, "some appointments don't go on the books, and this is _with_ her." He turned his attention from the assistant. "You can go right on up; he's just running a little late."

"The office is locked," Hayley sputtered.

"Don't worry, darling," Kol smirked, "I'll let her in."

She followed him up the stairs and hid her smirk at the brunette's flabbergasted expression, and the look of horror in her eyes.

Kol unlocked the door to his brother's office and leaned in the frame. Tilting his head he looked her up and down quickly.

"Is there a reason you made his new assistant think you're a woman of questionable morals?" He cocked an eyebrow and smirked.

"This is the new assistant who's been flirting with him shamelessly, right?" She pursed her lips. He nodded and she stepped back with a smirk. "Maybe I just want to watch her make a fool of herself."

"You know she's going to spread that all over the office," Kol clicked his tongue.

"I know," she giggled. Reaching up she straightened his lopsided tie; he was always a little sloppy at work. "And I'm counting on you to make sure nobody contradicts her."

"Why is that?" He waved off her hands when she moved to fix his collar.

"I kind of want to see how he reacts to the rumor mill," she put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "And if you took better care of your appearance I wouldn't have to fix it."

* * *

Kol hid his smirk behind his coffee mug and tried not to chuckle at the look on Hayley's face as she spoke in hushed tones with Cami. He could tell the blonde was working hard to not blurt out the truth.

He couldn't wait until she stepped out of the office with him on the way to lunch and the brunette was corrected in front of everyone. She'd probably get more than a few snide remarks for her sudden assumption.

But first, he was gonna have a little fun. Lowering his coffee mug to the counter he hastened to block his brother's path from the elevators knowing that Hayley wouldn't say anything to him.

"I'm in a bit of a rush Kol," he moved to step around his little brother.

"I just thought you'd like to know that there's a hooker in your office." He had the great pleasure of watching the blood drain from his face. "She seemed rather intent on waiting for you."

"Bloody hell," he raked a hand back through his hair. "I'm going to kill him."

"Who?" Kol's eyes widened. "You think he sent her in another attempt to form a rift between the two of you?"

"Who else?"

"I'm assuming you'd like to avoid the pointless argument," Kol nodded slowly and made a show of checking the clock on his phone and sent off a quick text that he had prepared earlier, "so you should probably take care of _Angel_ before noon."

He heard him swear before taking off up the stairs at a run.

* * *

She flipped the lock on the door when she got the text message and unfastened her jacket. Hanging the creamy material on the coat rack she moved to the leather sofa.

Lying down, she reclined on her left elbow and bent her right knee so her thighs were pressed together and teased the lace band of her thigh high stockings.

She heard the doorknob rattle and bit her bottom lip. After a moment of mumbled curses and fumbling keys the door opened.

His eyes were round when he stepped inside and froze with the door half open.

Her core throbbed almost painfully when she saw his eyes darken and roam over her scantily clad form. The purple silk and black lace bustier perfectly displayed her olive breasts; she longed to rip if off and tease her suddenly hard nipples. Garters held her tights in place and left three inches of smooth skin between the lace tops and her G-string; she was certain the scrap of fabric pressing between her lips was completely ruined.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?" He cocked a brow and slammed the door shut when he heard footsteps coming up the stairs.

"We have an appointment," her smile was divine, but her eyes whispered sin.

She watched as the last of his panic turned to relief and then finally amusement.

"Did we?" He flipped the lock back in place.

"Mmhmm," she hummed and spread her legs. She saw his eyes dart to her pussy lips, plump with arousal. Trailing a manicured nail along her thigh she watched his trousers tighten and licked her lips. "And you are late."

Her mouth watered at the thought of getting on her knees. She swung her legs around and stood slowly to saunter towards him.

"I'm afraid that might cut into our time together, Mr. Mikaelson."

He cocked an eyebrow as she ran a fingernail over the column of his throat. In the back of his mind questions were starting to form, like if his brother knew what she had really planned for him, or if Kol had merely been pulling some sort of joke, but he didn't ask. He wanted to know just how far she was going to take this.

"And how much time do we have together, Angel?" His breath hitched when she flicked a nipple through his shirt.

She would have to thank him for the nickname later.

"Only until noon, I'm afraid." Looking over to the clock on his desk she clicked her tongue. "I've another appointment to get to."

"Fifteen minutes isn't much time," he sighed.

She nodded and tilted her head with a small smirk. Stretching up she tugged the shell of his ear between her teeth and tugged. Soothing the mark with her tongue she blew a cool stream of air that traveled straight to his cock. She began unfastening his belt with nimble fingers.

Sinking to her knees she dragged his pants and boxers down around his ankles. Her eyes sparkled with lust.

She wrapped her fingers around his throbbing cock that pulsed in her slim hand. She met his eyes as she started to pump him slowly with an even pressure; the lotion she had recently applied to her hands lent to the erotic massage.

Tilting his cock up she bent lower and sucked on his balls while continuing to torment him with the gentle tug and occasional twists of her wrists.

"Now, now, angel," he inhaled slowly, "if we've only got fifteen minutes teasing should not be on the agenda."

Her tongue darted out to catch the dribble of pre-cum oozing from his slit; moaning at the salty taste she rocked back on her knees and tilted her head.

"Would you prefer something faster?" She increased the pace of her hand and smirked when he grunted softly. "Or perhaps a little more pressure?" Her fingers tightened around his shaft.

He resisted the urge to buck into her hand and bit his cheek.

"I'm here to serve you," she purred, "all you have to do is tell me what you want, Mr. Mikaelson."

He clenched and unclenched his fists as she licked his shaft slowly. The urge to take a fistful of her brown hair proved too great to resist.

Her mouth popped open when he tugged on her hair and tipped her head back, arousal dripping down her thighs when he growled in a dominant way that made her ache to feel his strong hands groping her body and making her submit to his every depraved whim, but that was for another day.

He took his cock in hand and pressed it to her parted lips.

"I want to see your pretty mouth wrapped around my dick," he shuddered when she complied. "That's it angel," he grunted.

She started bobbing her head up and down, hollowing her cheeks, sucking and swirling her tongue around his head.

"You can do better than that," he panted when his cock reached the back of her mouth.

She pulled back almost all the way and worked him back in while relaxing her throat muscles. It was a slow process but after a few minutes she had him all the way down her throat. Swallowing around his length she moaned and looked up in time to see him throw his head back in ecstasy.

Pulling off of him with a wet pop she wiped the string of saliva from her chin.

He looked down at the beautiful goddess on her knees and tightened his hold on her hair.

"Who said you could stop?"

Her moan was stifled by his cock filling her open mouth again. She knew he was close when he started bucking into her mouth, fucking her face. The need for her own release was strong, pressing in on her; her clit demanded friction, her fingers dipped down to slide through her glistening folds.

"I…" he grunted while fucking her face, "… I'm fairly certain you're not meant to be pleasuring yourself."

She removed her hand at his instruction and shivered. The way he was playing along completely turned her on like crazy. One of her fantasies was being used with no regards to her own release. She had often dreamed of him using her, filling her, and leaving her high and dry, covered in the sticky residue of his release.

She tried to remember if she had told him of that one as he started to pulsate in her mouth. He pulled free from her swollen red lips and replaced her hand on his cock.

She met his eyes as the muscles in his throat tightened.

The first string of cum hit the tops of her breasts. The second spattered over her parted lips. The third and the forth coated her cheeks in thin lines of white, popping the tip of his cock back into her mouth she sucked the remainder of his release from his twitching dick.

He braced his back against the wooden door and watched her stand as he came down. Reaching out with one hand he caught her waist and used his thumb to scoop the line along her cheek.

He was a very neat person, but he loved seeing her covered in his cum. The sight had him rising to attention again.

He popped his thumb between her lips and groaned when she licked him clean.

"I don't suppose I could persuade you to blow off your next client," he pulled a handkerchief from his jacket pocket and cleaned her off.

"I don't know," she teased, "I did just _blow_ you off, and it's a rather important client."

"Oh really?" He shoved his soiled handkerchief deep into his pocket. "Nothing I say could persuade you to stay a while longer."

"How long did you have in mind?" She shivered as his hands moved igniting a fire beneath her touch starved skin.

"I was thinking the rest of your natural life," he located the zipper on her corset and moved lower to unhook her garters.

"You'd have to make me an interesting offer," her eyes flickered to his smirking lips. She sighed as her corset was unfastened and slipped from her arms.

His fingertips grazed her sides on the way to her breasts.

She threw her head back and moaned as he tweaked her nipples, twisting the hard nubs in a way that made her throb with desire and ache for his cock.

"How does a screaming orgasm sound?" He let his suit jacket fall away. Toeing off his shoes he stepped from the puddle that was his pants and let his hands slide back down to her hips.

"One orgasm for the rest of my life?" She scoffed. "You are joking?"

"You've misunderstood me, angel," he pulled his tie loose and let it hand on either side of his neck. "I'm offering at least one screaming orgasm a day for the rest of your life."

She tilted her head as he backed her up until she collided with the floor to ceiling windows that made up the far wall of the office. Glancing over her shoulder she saw the street hundreds of feet below and the rushing river behind a steady stream of racing cars.

"That's an awful big commitment," she turned back to him, "how do I know you can deliver?"

"I'll just have to prove it to you." He smirked. Taking the tie from around his neck he secured her wrists and drew them over her head hooking her arms to the curtain rod a few feet above them.

She tugged experimentally and turned to him with a cocked eyebrow.

"I can't have you running off before I can prove myself," he bent and kissed her collarbone.

She nodded and sighed as if it were the biggest inconvenience in the world while her insides trembled with desire. The flames only grew stronger as he kissed his way down her torso and grabbed the sides of her panties. She lifted her legs so she could step out and pressed a tender kiss to the inside of her knee.

"I've got this strong suspicion that you're rather vocal when you cum," he stood back up, "and since I'd rather not feed the office rumor mill I'll have to gag you."

"What were you planning to use?" She panted and groaned as he teased her erect nipples.

"Luckily you came with the perfect material," he held up a finger. Her G-string hung from his hand, the material soaked through.

She opened her mouth for the balled material and moaned at the taste of herself coating the fabric.

"Much better," he slowly removed his shirt. The sight of her eyes darkening with lust made his abdomen quiver.

He dropped to his knees when the only things left on their bodies were his socks, and her stockings and three inch heels.

He hooked her left leg over his shoulder and met her eyes as he pressed teasing kisses to her inner thighs. He wasn't in the mood for prolonged teasing, and the look in her eyes told him she wasn't either; besides, he had a point to prove.

He used his fingers to part her lips and started flicking her swollen clit with his tongue. He alternated between hard flicks and long licks for several long moments until he felt her thigh tremble beside his head. Thrusting two fingers into her dripping pussy he stopped sucking her sensitive bud to whisper.

Pressure began built up in her abdomen, and grew heavier and heavier as he spoke. Each word tightened the coil in her belly.

"Which is it that's going to push you over?" He crooked his fingers and felt her walls begin to flutter around him. "Is it my tongue," he flicked her clit, "my fingers," he stroked her g-spot, "or…" he began pumping harder and used his free hand to direct her gaze down over her shoulder, "is it the knowledge that anyone on the street with a set of binoculars could look up and see you pressed against the glass?"

Her hard cry of his name was muffled by the panties in her mouth.

He worked her through her high and stood up with a triumphant grin.

"You broke first," he pulled the ruined fabric from her mouth.

"What are you talking about?" She slumped against the glass, breasts rising and falling with her rapid breaths.

"You said my name before I said yours," he licked and nipped along her throat until he reached her lips.

"How could you tell?" She laughed. "You gagged me."

"Oh please," he tossed the panties over his shoulder, "there's hardly enough fabric for that to be effective."

"Are you telling me this entire office heard me scream?" She reddened at the thought.

"Of course not," he soothed. "All of the offices were sound-proofed during the renovations last month."

His eyes narrowed when her face lit up with excitement.

"What?"

"That means I don't have to be quiet when you fuck me," she twisted in his arms and wiggled her behind against his hard length.

He looked down and groaned at the sight of a familiar purple jewel nestled between her cheeks. Pulling slightly he heard her moan and knew it was the larger of the plugs she only wore to prepare for him.

"Elena?" He pulled the plug out a small ways and worked it back in.

"Elijah?" She felt her pussy clench around air.

"Is it my birthday?"

"Nope," she giggled.

"Have I forgotten an anniversary?" He paled at the thought.

She shook her head again.

"It's not a holiday," he murmured while continuing to work the toy in and out of her tight behind. They both enjoyed anal, but with the exception of toys, it was something they only ever did on special occasions.

"You are correct," she breathed.

"Why…"

"We're celebrating," she grinned over her shoulder. "I had every intention of whisking you away for the weekend when I Kol mentioned what Hayley was likely going to spread around the office and I just couldn't resist when the thought entered my head."

"Could we not talk about my brother and secretary right now?" He kissed her shoulder.

"Consider the subject dropped," she melted back into his arms.

"Good," he caught her lips in a slow kiss, licking into her mouth where he could taste himself. Pulling back with a soft smile he brushed his lips over hers a few times. "What are we celebrating?"

"I'll tell you after," she rocked back. The slow teasing of the toy was driving her up the wall, or window as the case was.

He nodded slowly even as his mind tried to work out every scenario. Had her publisher picked up her book series?

"Are you fully prepared for this now?" He tapped the plug.

"No," she sighed. "I left everything else in the car."

"Well," he reached up and unhooked her arms from the curtain rod, "that's something to look forward to later."

She squealed when he spun her back around and hoisted her up. Her bound arms looped around his neck and her legs wrapped securely around him as her back was pressed into the glass.

He lined himself up with her dripping entrance and dragged her down until she was fully seated.

"Fast or slow?" He murmured against her lips.

She kissed him softly, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and nibbling on the flesh until it was swollen. She moaned when he returned the favour and tightened her legs.

"Elena?" He pressed kisses all over her face.

"Both," she breathed. "Slow and build up until you're scared you'll break the glass."

He nodded before following her instructions and rocking in and out of her slowly while kissing every inch of exposed skin he could reach.

As their rutting bodies sped up their kissing grew harder and more desperate until she was clinging to him as a boneless mess and he was spilling inside of her trembling body.

She felt his seed running down her thigh with her arousal when he set her jellified legs back on the floor of his office. Her lidded eyes landed on the clock when he removed his tie from her hands.

Had they really only been alone for an hour?

Helped her back into her bustier and dressed himself while she secured her trench coat around her body and fixed her hair. By the time he was presentable he never would have guessed that she had spent the last hour being ravished.

"Where are my panties?" Elena examined the floor.

He held up the scrap of lace and silk.

"These are hardly considered panties," he held them of her reach and made a show of placing them in his pocket. "They're mine now, lovely."

"I don't think they'll fit," she tilted her head and smiled sweetly.

"Probably not," he agreed. Wrapping his arms around her hips he pulled her a little closer. "Are you going to tell me what we're meant to be celebrating?"

Elena smiled and reached up to give him a kiss that was more of a peck than anything else. Reaching into her pocket she took a folded slip of paper and pressed it into his hand.

"What am I looking at, Elena," Elijah tilted his head and blinked at the slip between his fingers.

She pressed her lips together to temper her giddy grin and tried to calm herself so she wouldn't blurt it out in a rush. And yeah, maybe it was a weird way to celebrate, but she was excited and really horny, and after the embarrassing round of questioning she was geared up and ready for anything.

"That is an ultrasound of my uterus," she pointed to a dark circle in the lower left corner, "my very occupied uterus."

Elena bit her lip and waited for him so say something, but he seemed to be catatonic.

"Elijah?"

"Are you serious?" He lifted his eyes from the page to meet her gaze.

She nodded quickly and couldn't stop herself from smiling against his lips. He couldn't stop from smiling either. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist and spun her around in a circle while laughing.

"I take it you're happy then?" She giggled.

"Of course I'm happy," he kissed her soundly. "I'm thrilled."

* * *

Hayley gaped when her boss came down the stairs from his office with the brunette in the trench coat. She had assumed when the woman went up that he was unhappy in his current relationship, but she had never taken him as the type to walk into the bullpen with a hooker on his arm.

If he was that desperate for companionship she was more than happy to give it.

"The nerve," she breathed when she watched them laughing on the path to the elevator.

"Of what?" Josh paused on his way by her desk.

"He's leaving with that woman," Hayley scoffed, "the one that breezed in and waltzed into his office."

Josh had been out on a coffee run when Elena arrived, and followed Hayley's jealous nod to the elevator. He had heard the office rumor from a few of the temps but hadn't put much stock in it, and now looking at the senior partner of the law firm he knew someone, or maybe everyone, had pulled an elaborate prank on the inappropriate secretary.

"Hayley," he struggled to keep from laughing when she looked at him.

"Yes, Josh?"

"That's Elena Mikaelson," he nodded to the woman stepping into the elevator. "She's Elijah's wife."

* * *

 **As always I love hearing what you guys think of my stories.**


End file.
